


Broken Hero (Higuel)

by marinette310



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Coco (2017)
Genre: Adults, Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Character Death, M/M, Yandere Hiro Hamada
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinette310/pseuds/marinette310
Relationships: Hiro Hamada/Miguel Rivera
Kudos: 7





	Broken Hero (Higuel)

Santa Cecilia 02/11/XXXX 11:57 pm

En las calles del pueblo de Santa Cecilia había paz la mayoría de las personas ya se encontraban en sus camas durmiendo tranquilamente sabiendo que sus familiares fallecidos estaban con ellos y los demás habitantes estaban en el cementerio de Santa Cecilia riendo, cantando y hasta bailando por la llegada de sus difuntos sin saber que ellos estaban igual que los vivos, celebrando y divirtiéndose entre sus familiares vivos, bueno a excepción de Miguel.

Miguel Rivera, un muchacho de 20 años se encontraba sentado cerca del abandonado mausoleo del ya olvidado Ernesto De la Cruz, junto a él su fiel amigo y guía espiritual, ambos estaban esperando a que su familia muerta regresarán de ver a su familia viva para que así todos pudieran cruzar el puente de flores y así Miguel pueda ir a hacer su "trabajo".

Al parecer su visita al mundo de los muertos había atraído la atención de la Catrina así que sin dar aviso Miguel una noche apareció de vuelta en el mundo de los muertos, más específico en el castillos de la Catrina para que está le diera un "pequeño castigo" ya que no podía tolerar que un niño vivo se pasará por la tierra de los muertos así nada más.

Realidad no se le podía considerar un castigo a lo que hacía el más bien lo veía como un trabajo. Aunque se salvó de que el malvado Xibalba le diera un castigo, en el cual consistía en que pudiera ver y escuchar a las almas en pena que no pueden cruzar al más haya y soportar el dolor y sufrimiento que estás sufrían hasta que cumpliera los 18 años a lo cual la Catrina se negó rotundamente, el objetivo era castigarlo, no traumatizarlo así que ella le dió el "castigo" de enviar mensajes a los vivos de sus familiares muertos ya que ellos no se podían comunicar con los vivos de cualquier parte del mundo a lo cual Miguel aceptó.

Fue difícil convencer a su familia sobre lo que acababa de pasar ya que por razones obvias nadie le creía, bueno hasta que la Catrina hizo su jugada y logró convencer a la familia Rivera sobre la condición de Miguel así que no tuvieron de otra más que dejar al chico hacer su "trabajo".

No tardó mucho para que el pueblo de Santa Cecilia se enterará de el "don" de Miguel ya que la mayoría de sus trabajos eran en Santa Cecilia y solo unos pocos en otros lugares cerca o fuera de Santa Cecilia.

Y así pasaron algunos años, la Catrina le había comentado a Miguel que su castigo había terminado a lo que Miguel le preguntó si podía seguir haciéndolo ya que según él, le agradaba ayudar a los muertos a darles mensajes a sus familiares vivos. La Catrina con una pequeña sonrisa le dijo que sí así que Miguel siguió haciendo ese pequeño trabajo; por las noches viajaba a la tierra de muertos, anotaba lo que querían decirles los muertos a sus familiares en una libreta especial que le dió la Catrina, volvía a la tierra de los vivos y al día siguiente daba el mensaje correspondiente a la o las personas.

El era feliz en su trabajo hasta que la Catrina lo llamó a su castillo esa noche del 02 de noviembre para hablar un asunto con él. Por eso el se encontraba en el cementerio esa noche, aunque su familia no estaba muy contenta lo dejaron ir con la condición de que llegara antes del amanecer a lo que este aceptó no sin antes agradecer a su familia.

El chico estaba esperando mientras jugaba con Dante a que su familia viva regresara y así pasaron algunos minutos cuando por fin regresaron a donde el estaba, saludó a su familia muerta dándole un abrazo y un beso a su mamá Coco, un abrazo a su demás familia y cruzaron el puente de flores. Los Rivera se fueron a su hogar mientras que Miguel se dirigió al castillo de la Catrina sin saber que cosa estaba a punto de pasarle.

• ────── ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ────── • 

San Fransokyo 02/11/XXXX 12: 34 am

Al igual que en Santa Cecilia, las calles en San Fransokyo estaban algo desiertas y en paz, bueno casi.

En un callejón oscuro un hombre pedía auxilio desesperadamente para salvar su vida aunque las personas realmente no querían involucrarse en eso, ¿la causa? Miedo.

Las personas en San Fransokyo tenían miedo de toparse con el villano Yokai. Un villano que surgió hace como 7 u 8 años atrás. Un villano que sin duda no querrás toparte de frente con él.

Las pocas personas que lograban verlo aseguraban que su cuerpo estaba protegido con una armadura de color violeta oscuro, su rostro estaba cubierto por un casco de igual color con un cristal polarizado que no dejaba ver su rostro y por lo poco que se puede ver debajo de la armadura había una tela negra, las pocas veces que se lograba ver siempre iba acompañado de un robot con armadura y ojos rojos.

Aquel villano se le conocía con al nombre de Yokai ya que en sus inicios en vez de llevar un casco, portaba una máscara Kabuki aunque poco tiempo después la cambio por su ahora traje y algunas personas habían afirmado que el robot que lo acompañaba se llamaba "B".

Algunas veces el villano se dejaba ver solo cuando estaba "patrullando" la ciudad en busca de alguna presa, mayormente solía cazar a criminales ya sea de bajo o de alto rango sin embargo eso no hacía que los demás ciudadanos de San Fransokyo dejarán de ser su objetivo.

Aunque este no es el caso del hombre que había sido capturado por Yokai.

— ¡AUXILIO POR FAVOR! ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!

— de nada te servirá gritar chico, nadie vendrá a ayudarte— dijo el chico de la armadura jugando con un cuchillo de apariencia extraña.

Aquel hombre estaba herido en ambas piernas, en cada una de ellas estaba clavado un cuchillo similar al que traía Yokai entre sus manos mientras que reía de como el hombre se arrastraba buscando alejarse de él dejando un rastro de su sangre por dónde se arrastraba.

— ¿Sabes algo, Vincent? Te ves tan patético que incluso que casi siento algo de pena por ti, y digo casi por qué no es así, ya que según mi análisis y la base de datos de la policía de San Fransokyo, dice que eres el responsable del asesinato de una mujer y 6 niños de no más de 8 años, dime ¿Eso es verdad?— preguntó el chico de la armadura

— n-no eso eso es mentira y-yo no los asesiné ¡Lo juro!— se defendió el hombre aún arrastrándose lejos de su agresor.

— oh vamos Vincent, enserio me vas a decir que no matastes a esos mocosos solo por puro placer jajaja vaya me haces reír.

— por favor ¡PIEDAD!

El chico con armadura clavó una de las cuchillas con la que jugaba anteriormente en la columna del hombre mientras que este escupió sangre y dejó de arrastrarse sin embargo aún estaba vivo.

— piedad fue lo que suplicaron esos niños cuando los fuistes matando uno por uno, en fin la hipocresía supongo yo, y bueno aunque me encantaría seguir charlando contigo, tengo mejores asuntos que atender la noche de hoy así que adiós Vincent.

Dicho esto sacó el cuchillo que anteriormente estaba en su columna y empezó a apuñalar al hombre en repetidas ocasiones hasta que después de un rato se cansó y miró el cadáver del hombre rodeado de un gran charco de sangre.

El chico volteó a ver al robot de armadura roja y se acercó a él.

— vamos Baymax, está noche no hay mucho que hacer, y ya me estoy aburriendo.

El robot asintió mientras que el chico de armadura sé posisionaba detrás de él para subir a su espalda para así volar encima del robot directo a su hogar.

— Hiro, te recuerdo que mañana es tu cita con Honey Lemon en la cafetería que está cerca del departamento

El nipón suspiró con fastidio.

— ahhhhh es verdad ya me había olvidado de eso, bien, vámonos ahora, quiero darme una ducha para quitarme este maldito olor a sangre.

Y así ambos volaron en dirección al departamento del nipón dejando el cadáver del hombre en aquél callejón, ya mañana lo encontrarán y saldrá en las noticias, como siempre.


End file.
